


A Sun Sets to Rise Again

by Oh_Toasty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aesir Tony, Fire Giant Jarvis, God Tony, Loki's Kids, Loki's Punishments, M/M, Magic, Norse Mythology - Freeform, The Void, except not really, god Jarvis, human Jarvis - Freeform, Æsir | Aesir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Toasty/pseuds/Oh_Toasty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything comes to an end, but that does not mean it can not be reborn. </p><p>-</p><p>When Váli's life in Asgard ends, a new life can be started in Midgard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sun Sets to Rise Again

**Author's Note:**

> So this isn't what I usually write, this pairing is totally new to me. However, I couldn't get over the idea of Jarvis being a sort of mechanized soul. 
> 
> I'm thinking about doing a prequel like how Tony met Jarvis, tell me if you're interested.

When they leave Asgard, it is both by choice and not. They had known the time to leave Asgard was approaching, had even been preparing for it, but they aren't ready when the time comes. 

They are only half way prepared when Odin sends summons for them. In their panic, they smash a nearby decor against the head of the messenger and run without gathering their supplies. They have no where to go and when Odin corners them it is on the bifrost. 

"Did you think I would not discover your crimes?" Odin roars as he watches the two so called criminals cower before him. "Did you think I would not hear of your attempts to break your vows? They are the only reason you are still alive Váli!"

"This is no life," Váli's companion argues taking a step forwards and allowing his Æsir skin to slide away and reveal his fiery skin. "Hiding is no life."

"Jarvis," Váli says, "Don't."

"You tried to break your vows," Odin repeats ignoring the Fire Giant, "You attempted to tell Loki you were not killed."

"He deserves better," Váli snarls and this time it is Jarvis who holding him back. "Better than a lying father who would kill his own grandchildren!"

"It doesn't matter," Odin says as he materializes Gungnir in his hands. "He already thinks you dead, your death will make no difference."

"Our deaths will not happen," Váli says and he grabs Jarvis's hands and pulls the two of them off the edge. He does not know what will happen, but even this is better than giving Odin the satisfaction of killing him. 

They fall and Jarvis wraps his body around Váli's as a protective shield. Despite Váli's screaming protests Jarvis remains there even as the flames that make up his entire body begin to flicker out. 

"Jarvis," Váli sobs as he stares through his lover's smokey remains and at his eternal flame, his life source/soul, as it begins to go out. 

Then, he's struck with an idea and he uses his magic to summon Jarvis's eternal flame and shield it. It's easier than dealing with all of Jarvis's body, though it still takes up a steady stream of magic. 

He falls for eons, still wrapped in the arms of his lover's corpse. The only reason he carries on his will to live is the flame he keeps in the palm of his hand. 

He arrives on Midgard with a painful impact in an empty field. Jarvis's empty body is thrown away from him and he doesn't go after it. There's nothing left for him there, not when he holds Jarvis in his hands.

-

He takes up the name Howard Stark and throws himself into technology. Midgard is years behind what he needs for Jarvis, in both magic and technology. 

He watches as Steve Rogers steps out of the machine that makes him a super soldier and sighs. As impressive as the change is, Váli cannot help but roll his eyes. 

This puts him no closer to finding a solution for helping Jarvis. 

-

He makes himself an heir, an illusion that grows separately, though he keeps a close eye on it. He takes over the illusion's life and slowly transfers Howard into an illusion. 

He goes to MIT and learns about AI's. Suddenly he has an idea about what to do with Jarvis's eternal flame. 

-

"Foreign substance: Eternal Flame deemed compatible. Integration at 3%."

Tony nearly cries as he hears the news, that Jarvis will soon be integrated with the AI system. It's been years since he's talked to his lover, and even now he trembles at the thought of hearing his voice. 

He doesn't know how long he's been sitting there when the speakers sound again. 

"Integration: 100%," There's a pause, then a voice blares out of the speakers and it sounds exactly like the Jarvis Tony remembers, "Váli, where am I?"

"Jarvis," Tony whispers and the name seems like a prayer. "Jarvis."

"Váli."

-

He eventually gets around to explaining the situation. Jarvis explores his new technological abilities and learns about all thats happened in his dormant state. 

When others appear Jarvis calls him Mr. Stark, and they both pretend there aren't any underlying emotions. They hate hiding, but Tony is just glad they're finally together again. 

-

When he gets kidnapped in Afghanistan, he can't focus enough to channel his magic for escape. Not when the darkness of the cave reminds him of the void. He mourns the fact that magic doesn't work properly without focus. 

He creates his own arc reactor and wonders at how the blue glow reminds him of Jarvis's white-blue Eternal Flame. 

They build a suit, Yinsen dies, and when Tony's eyes are met with the blinding light of the Afghan sun, he channels his magic into the destruction of the cave. 

It's with satisfaction that he launches himself into the air leaving behind the burning remains of his captors. 

-

Jarvis, Tony is unsurprised to discover, avidly backs his plan to build more suits. The Fire Giant/AI seems all to interested in being able to incorporate himself into Tony's line of defense. 

"I love you," Tony says as he works in the assembly of his suit, purposely not working in magic lest he become unable to focus again. It's not a common issue, in fact he's never experienced it before his fall through the void, and only twice after it, but he'd like be prepared. 

Tony can hear the smile in Jarvis' voice, "I love you as well, ástin mín."

-

Obadiah tries to rip out his reactor and Tony uses magic to stop his heart. It looks like a heart attack and so he calls 911 pretending it's anything but a murder. 

Jarvis is immensely happy that Obadiah is gone, and helps Tony destroy his crude suit with unadulterated glee. 

When he goes to bed that night, he misses the days in Asgard, before he was trapped beneath his vows to the All-Father. Most of all though, he misses the touch of Jarvis's skin. 

-

When Vanko attacks Tony and Jarvis work in tandem to defeat him. It's almost to easy, they confess later, what with the Æsir strength Tony hides and Jarvis's ability to control the suit. 

-

When Agent Coulson appears in his tower and tells him about an alien invasion, he's not really focusing on the matter. Instead he's thinking about what he could do to make a physical body for Jarvis. 

Then he throws the holograms up in the air and his eyes land on his father's face, Loki's face. 

"Ms. Potts, Agent Coulson, if you would be so kind as to exit the building, I will ensure Mr. Stark does his reading," Jarvis's voice leaves little room for argument. 

They leave and Tony allows tears to trickle down his face as his fingers come up to caress the hologram. 

"I never thought I'd see him again," Tony admits. 

Jarvis hums in understanding, "I know, but now that you have, you must stop him."

"Of course," Tony sniffs, "I wouldn't allow him to rule Midgard, not when you're here and I don't know what would happen to you."

-

When Tony sees Loki in person he freezes, though not until after aiming weapons at him. He watches Loki use magic to appear less threatening and follows behind as Captain America leads Loki to the Quinjet. 

He wants to take off his helmet, wants to reveal himself to his father. He doesn't, can't, not while they're surrounded by mortals. 

"Scared of a little thunder?" Captain Rogers asks. 

"I'm not overly fond of what follows," Loki says and Tony can't help the shudder that wracks through his body under the suit. 

The last time he heard Thor's thunder was before Narfi was transformed into a wolf. Even as his brother tore into him, ripping entrails out, and Odin's magic kept him alive he could hear the rumble of thunder. He isn't very fond of his uncle either. 

Thor steals Loki away, and Tony goes after him. He can't let Thor take Loki away to be punished in Asgard, who knows what cruel punishment the All-Father would conceive. 

Fighting Thor brings a rush of joy flowing through his veins. Jarvis whoops excitedly in his ears just as happy to take his frustration out on Thor. 

He almost rolls his eyes when Rogers drops down and separates them. Then his eyes flick over to where his father is still sitting and he breathes a sigh of relief. 

-

Tony slaps a hand over his eye and looks at the screens before him as he places a bug with Jarvis in the system, "How does Fury even see these?"

"He turns," Agent Hill answers with a dead pan face.

Tony smiles at her before striding back over to the assembled Avengers. He starts shooting off facts about iridium and its uses eyes sparking as Dr. Banner has answers for everything he says. 

Jarvis would like him. 

"Finally, someone who speaks English," Tony says extending his hand. "It's good to meet you Dr. Banner. Your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a hugs fan of the way you lose control and turn into a huge green rage monster."

They eventually make their way to the labs and get to work on tracking the Tesseract. Tony discreetly types out messages to Jarvis as they go. 

He pokes Banner with an electric prod, and watches his reaction closely. 

"Hey," Rogers yells, "Are you nuts?"

Tony ignores him, "Wow, you really have a lid on it."

Then Rogers snaps at him and Tony returns in kind until he finally get the captain where he wants him. 

"You think Fury's hiding something?"

Slowly, Tony explains his concerns wondering why he wasn't brought in on the clean energy project. He smiles as Banner helps him out. 

"Just find the cube," Roger orders storming out. 

-

The helicarrier is attacked, the hulk is released and Tony and Jarvis need to fix an engine. 

The work together like they have since they met, and Jarvis does his best to keep Tony safe. When Rogers is late to pull the lever to slow the turbines, Jarvis directs the suit into the path with the least probable damage to Tony. 

When they get back to the helicarrier, Coulson is dead and Tony isn't sure whether he's sad or grateful that his father escaped intact. 

"Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?" Rogers asks and he thinks of Narfi. His twin brother thrashing as he's transformed into a wolf and forced to lose his mind. 

"We are not soldiers!"

-

"The Mark VII is not ready to be deployed," Jarvis warns as he lands at Stark Tower and strips himself of armor. "Tony, be careful."

"I will," Tony answers, "But I'm still not going to let him take over the world."

"I love you, ástin mín," Jarvis says and then Tony is near Loki and can't respond. 

"Tell me you're here to appeal to my humanity," Loki says as he stares out the window not bothering to look at Tony. 

"Why would I?" He asks, pleasantly surprised when his voice doesn't shake. "You aren't human."

Loki turns and stops in his tracks, "You... You look like the man I imagined Váli could be."

"I am Váli," Tony answers. "Odin wouldn't let me die, instead he left me to suffer through your binding and Narfi's change and made me vow not to speak of my identity."

"I do not believe you," Loki says and he sounds wrecked. "Váli would not look so aged."

Tony shivers, "I was trapped in the void for eons. I've aged differently from the rest of you."

"Now I truly don't believe you," Loki informs him striding forwards. "Nobody escapes the void so unscathed."

Fury blazes in Tony's eyes, "Do not make assumptions Faðir. I have suffered on par with you."

"It matters not," Loki informs him, "We shall discuss this later, tell me why you've decided to appear before me now? Why not simply battle me as Ironman as you did previously?"

"Because, I want to stop you before this gets out of hand. I can't afford to let this invasion be successful."

Loki looks outraged, "You would side with mortals over your own father?"

"No," Tony laughs "I'm not protecting the mortals, I'm protecting what's mine."

"Good Afternoon, Loki," Jarvis speaks up and Loki's eyes snap to the ceiling. 

"Who is this?" He questions head tilted, "Where are you?"

"His name is Jarvis," Tony informs him as his eyes flick over to the portal opening above New York. "He's the Eternal Flame of a Fire Giant combined with the AI technology of Midgard."

"I see," Loki says but the words are slow and stilted. "Who was he to you?"

"Not was, is," Tony corrects him. "Jarvis is my lover."

Loki looks like he doesn't know what to do with the information. 

"However, if you take over this world with force, I find it likely that my processors would face damage. Lest Váli find a way to preserve my Eternal Flame again, I would die." Jarvis's voice has no emotion, but Tony knows exactly what he's feeling.

Tony's smile is vicious, sharp, "If Jarvis doesn't make it, I won't care about hiding what I am. I'll rip this world apart."

"You get your devotion from your mother," Loki says and both of them think to Sigyn holding a bowl to catch venom dripping into Loki's eyes. "What would you have me do, it is to late to call the invasion off."

"Help us fight them," Tony asks, and before a response comes Jarvis sends a suit to wrap about his body. Then, Tony dives out the window and joins the fight. 

The Chitauri are not formidable opponents, it's the Leviathan who are difficult to take down. Even then, it's mostly because he is avoiding showing his magic. 

Romanov's voice crackles across his coms, "I see Loki! He's by the device, I can't tell what he's doing. Thor-"

"No," Tony shouts. "Don't go after him yet, see what he's doing."

"Stark," Roger says, "What's going on?"

Then they all watch as Loki jabs his scepter into the device and the portal closes. A chuckle bubbles out of Tony's throat. 

"That's what we were waiting for, nobody target Loki, we need all the help we can get."

Tony and Jarvis watch as Loki jumps off the balcony and onto a Chitauri vehicle. Loki joins the fray, slicing down Chitauri with a vengeance. 

It doesn't take long until all the invaders are gone. The Avengers slowly reunite, until Tony is the only one left otherwise occupied. He finds Loki, and Jarvis switches off his coms. 

"You can still run you know," Tony say face plate flipping up. "Flee to another realm."

Loki shakes his head, "No, it's time I face my fate." 

"Than I will do my best to protect you Faðir," Tony replies his eyes narrowing as he thinks. 

"How?" Loki frowns, "You have no say in my punishment."

"That's what you think," Tony says, "But Odin cannot stop me without making the mortals angry."

"The All-Father will not care," Loki responds. "He does not weigh the opinions of humans in such matters."

"Maybe, but Odin will have no choice, but leave you here when he learns that I'm willing to go to Asgard and shout the things I learned when he faked my death. He'll try to kill me yes, but what will the Æsir learn before he can." 

"Váli," Loki sighs, "You get your sense of adventure from me."

Tony smiles wide, "Come on, let's go."

Loki steps onto his Chitauri vehicle and races Tony back over to the Avengers. As they land, Tony has to hide his chuckle at Roger's mouth falling open. 

"How'd you get him to come?" Banner asks from where he leans against Thor. 

Loki's glare is cold, "I am right here, you could simply ask me."

"I'll ask you some questions," Romanov volunteers stepping away from Barton. "Why'd you decide to switch sides?"

Loki rolls his eyes, "I had not true desire to rule this world, I simply wished to show I could."

"Why," Barton asks stepping forwards. "Why did you-"

"Váli," Thor's voice thunders suddenly, overpowering all other voices. "I didn't see it until you stood besides my brother, but you look like Váli."

"Who does Barton look like?" Tony asks peering closely at the archers face as if he's looking to see it. 

Thor shakes his head, "No, you. You look like my nephew, or at least how he would look should he have reached the equivalent of your age."

"Sorry," Tony says in what he hopes comes off of awkward, "That probably sucks."

"Stop bothering the mortal," Loki snaps. "He is nothing compared to Váli!"

"My apologies," Thor says with a respectful bow of his head. "You're right, nobody is like Váli."

Loki sniffs then returns to ignoring Thor, "I am willing to turn myself in, but only on Midgard. I refuse to be tried in Asgard."

"The All-Father will not agree." Thor tells him and Loki frowns. 

"I refuse to be tried on Asgard, not by a man who thinks dripping venom into my eyes is a fair punishment."

Rogers whispers to himself quietly, it sounds like a prayer. Banner looks green around the gills and Barton has no visible reactions. Tony fights off the dark memories that threaten to over take him as he thinks of Loki's other punishment, the one that nearly ended with his death. 

"We'll see what we can do," Romanov informs him, "The decision doesn't fall to me though."

"Of course," Loki smiles and it's all broken glass and painful edges. "You couldn't stop All-Father if you tried, I don't expect you to."

Tony knows exactly who that comment is directed at, and he sighs heavily closing his eyes.

-

"I'm worried," Tony admits when he finally returns to his tower which has mostly survived the battle. The windows are shattered from where he dove out, but the rest won't even cost that much. 

"Because your father?" Jarvis questions. 

Tony nods, "He's in that cell, all alone and we don't know if Odin is coming for him or not."

"Thor is not returning to Asgard until tomorrow," Jarvis soothes. "Odin most likely doesn't know that Loki has been captured. Even if he does, he's waiting for Thor's report."

"I know," Tony whispers holding a pillow tight against his chest. "I just, I feel hopeless."

"I wish I was there to help you through this, to hold you," Jarvis says quietly. 

-

Tony is back in the helicarrier bright and early. He prowls around the hallways, waiting for Thor or Odin to return. The only reason he doesn't sit right outside Loki's cell is Jarvis's gentle coaxing. The Fire Giant manages to convince him that it's to suspicious to just sit there.

"Thor is arriving, he is with Fury," Jarvis murmurs in his ear and there's a crack of thunder right as Tony turns to go meet up with the other Avengers. Logically, he knows Odin will speak with Fury first and that his worried waiting was hopeless. 

Odin and Fury are engaged in conversation when Tony arrives sidling up besides the other avengers. His fingers twitch in his pocket and hit a button, telling Jarvis to send the message he'd prepared earlier. 

Agent Hill rushes into the room and gains Fury's attention. The director makes eye contact with her, and gives a sharp nod. 

"Pardon me All-Father," Fury says grimly, "Somethings come up, I'll return in a moment. For now allow Thor to introduce you to Agent Romanoff."

Odin looks up, eye flitting over the Avengers as if looking to see which of them will step forwards. Even as Romanov begins to walk towards them, Odin's eye stops on Tony. 

Nobody notices as a faint smiles creeps into Tony's face. He knows Odin recognizes him for who he is, will try to figure out his play and is willing to use force. He also knows that Jarvis is with him, in the suit which is actually right behind him made invisible with his magic. 

"This is Lady Natasha," Thor introduces gesturing to the red haired assassin besides him. 

Odin doesn't even look at her, "She's not the one I wish to speak with."

Thor is quick to note who has caught his father's attention and the corners of his mouth turn down. He steps towards his father and nods in understanding. 

"He looks like Váli would, does he not?"

Odin's eye narrows, "Indeed. Though that is not why I've chosen him as spokesperson. Heimdall tells me he is the one who convinced Loki to turn himself into you mortals."

"That's true," Tony responds striding forwards towards Odin. "Tell you what big guy, why don't we step into a private room and talk about it?"

The other Avengers protest, but Thor prevents them from following, "If my father did not wish to speak with Stark, he would not have gone along. Leave them be."

Then they stand around awkwardly, waiting for Tony and Odin to return. 

-

"Why are you here," Odin growls and his hands tighten their grip on Gungnir. 

Tony shrugs, "This is where I ended up after I fell from the Bifrost. Of course, that's just why I'm on Midgard; if you want to know why I'm here now, that's something else entirely. I'm here because I'm an Avenger and its my job to be, I'm also here to ensure Loki isn't tried in Asgard."

"How do you intend to stop me from taking Loki?" Odin asks, his face filled fierce determination. "Your seidr has never been a match for mine, and you no longer have your fire giant to protect you."

Tony waggles his fingers, "Wrong on both counts, you see my magic grew while I fell and Jarvis is in the room with us now."

Tony feels as the All-Father's magic pulses through the room searching for any living creatures. He almost grins as he recognizes the spell, knows that Jarvis won't register with it. 

"Why should I not just slay you now," Odin questions, "Like I should have years ago when Narfi was turned into a wolf."

Tony snarls, "Trust me Odin, you'll wish you had killed me." Then his face returns to its usual easygoing expression and he carries on happily, "You can't do it now though, it would ruin relations with Midgard. Kill me and all mortals will see is you slaying the hero who managed to turn an invader to our side. You'll look angry about that; it'll look as if you wanted Loki to succeed. Like you set Loki up."

Odin shakes with anger, "You have your Faðir's tongue in your head. Careful, lest I see fit to remove it."

"Feel free to," Tony scoffs, "It would have much the same consequences. Unless you want people to think you're desperate to silence me, Afi."

Before Odin can formulate a retort, Fury storms into the room. The door swings shut behind him and there's a moment of tense silence as Fury eyes Tony in speculation. There's no doubt that he's thinking about the email Hill had jus shown him. Then he turns from him and towards Odin. 

"Where do you wish for Loki to be tried?" Fury looks annoyed as he adds on, "We've had requests from both Loki and various government officials that he be tried here."

Odin's eye flickers over to Tony, "Then so it shall be, but when his penance is completed he shall return to Asgard to repent for various other crimes."

Tony wants to launch himself forwards and object, but he knows to pick his battles. He has a while before he'll need to get Loki out of going to Asgard, for now he'll help with Midgard's trials. 

-

Tony gets Loki a judge who he's friends with both easily and discreetly. The part he can do easily, but not discreetly is loan Loki his own lawyers. Even now as he walks down the street he's followed by shouting reporters. 

"Mr. Stark, please explain why your funding your lawyers defense of a crazed alien!"

Tony whirls around shoving his sun glasses up on his nose, "First off, what's he being tried for? Murder, right? However despite all of this, I've still got more blood on my hands as the Merchant of Death. I got my second chance, don't you think the guy who changed sides in the middle of a battle and fought the Chitauri with us deserves a second chance?"

Then Tony turns once more and continues walking. 

"Lovely speech," Jarvis says from the device in his ear, "Very passionate."

"Shut up Jay," Tony mumbles, "It's the best human explanation I could come up with."

-

"Loki of Asgard has been found guilty of numerous crimes," the judge announces and Tony's fingers twitch. He can feel the gaze of the other Avengers from across the court room, knows they're still unhappy with him for supporting Loki. 

"However," the judge says and Tony's attention migrates back towards him. "Due to his previous attempts to deal with the consequences of his crime during the invasion, he will be receiving a light sentence: community service by repairing the parts of New York destroyed in the battle and, due to his godly longevity, at least seventy-five years of working as an Avenger."

Tony doesn't smile, but he knows he couldn't have devised a better punishment if he'd tried. It gives him time to plot for Odin's return and catch up with his father. 

"Congratulations," Jarvis says quietly in his ear. Tony only hums, he can't speak out loud without looking crazy, but Jarvis knows exactly what he means. 

For a brief moment, nothing is wrong. 

-

"I didn't agree to have Loki on the team," Barton hisses to Rogers as Tony swings around the corner. "What are we going to do with him?"

"I can watch him," Tony suggests and the Avenger's heads all snap towards him in shock. "Since you all seem reluctant."

"No offense," Rogers starts, "But I'm not sure we can trust you with Loki."

Tony's eyes flash, "Why's that?"

"I just think you seem to know more about all of this than the rest of us," Rogers raises his hands in a placating motion. 

"I think it's odd that you were so determined to help Loki out," Natasha adds. "He did try to take over the world."

"That's easy," Tony replies. "When Thor said I looked like Váli I went home and looked him up; that was some pretty fucked up shit. I thought Loki deserved a punishment that didn't come from the same guy who turned his kid into a wolf and made him watch the wolf tear apart his other son. Then Odin bound Loki in Váli's entrails, pardon me for thinking he's suffered enough."

Tony's eyes flick over the groups faves taking in reactions. He can tell from Roger's righteous anger and Banner's disgusted face that's he's gained two people for his side. 

"Is that true?" Banner demands turning to face Thor. 

The thunder god nods slowly, "Yes, my father did allow this occurrence, but do not misunderstand; it was well deserved. Loki is to fault for the death of Balder."

"So you kill his children!" Rogers takes a step away from Thor as he speaks. 

Thor's face darkens, "I did no such thing, nor did my father, he only changed Narfi to a wolf. Narfi killed Váli."

"Thank god we didn't send Loki back there," Banner mutters as he walks over to Tony's side. "You guys are monsters."

Rogers nods in agreement, "Maybe you're right Stark, Loki should stay with you."

"Jarvis will start putting his room together than," Tony says and he knows Jarvis is already ordering what's necessary. "You guys are welcome to stay as well."

Banner looks over at Thor then at the Shield agents who haven't said anything yet, "Yeah, I think I'd feel more comfortable there."

"Me too," Rogers agrees and Tony smiles. 

It's a good start, he decides, that some of the Avengers are more comfortable with Loki than Thor and Shield. 

-

"What do I do now?" Tony asks as he lies on his bed and stares at the golden ball of magic that he's been molding into different shapes for the past ten minutes. "I feel like I haven't accomplished anything these past few month. Sure, I'm friends with Steve and Bruce now, but what's the point? I mean, I've gotten nowhere with building you a body and I have nothing to do!"

"You can plan on how to deal with Odin when he returns," Jarvis suggests. "Or perhaps spend time with your father."

"Except I can't," Tony spits bitterly, "If I do I'll only attract the distrust of my team mates. They'll want to know how I can be friends with him."

"Tell them you wish to learn about seiðr or, as they call it, magic," Jarvis suggests, "And you wish to ask Loki about how to combine it with technology."

"Seiðr," Tony repeats. "Loki has seiðr."

"Yes," Jarvis agrees. "You did get half of your seiðr from your father, I don't know why you're surprised."

"You're a genius Jarvis," Tony exclaims as he jumps up from his bed. 

-

"Faðir," Tony says days later when he finally get Loki down in his lab. "You have strong seiðr, correct?"

Loki cautiously looks up from the book he's thumbing through, "I've been told so, yes."

"Perfect," Tony cheers, "That means I can revive some old ideas on how to rebuild Jarvis a body."

"Excuse me?" Loki asks and his brow arches. 

Tony gesticulated excitedly, "When i first started looking into rebuilding Jarvis his body, magic was my first thought. The problem with that though, was that any spell powerful enough would need two casters and I was the only Æsir on Midgard."

"I see," Loki replies as he sets his book aside. "Tell me which spell you intend to use."

-

"What are you two working on now," Steve asks as they sit down for dinner. He raises a brow at Loki, "Is Tony putting your magic through the wringer?"

Tony watches them, it's curious how comfortable they've all become in the past couple months of inhabiting the same building. While Steve and Bruce aren't exactly friends with Loki, they do get along. They're not constantly on watch like they were when they first arrived and Tony is willing to count it as a win. 

"He wants to," Loki responds and Tony almost snorts at how Loki evades the first question and answers the second truthfully. Tony really does want to put his seiðr to the test; the spell to bring Jarvis's body back and return his eternal flame to it requires a tremendous amount of effort. 

He's thankful that Loki is willing to help. 

Despite their relation, they don't know each other that well. They did once, when Tony was young and Loki barely an adult by Æsir standards. Then Loki had been his world, a hero who shared his adoration only with Sygin. Now, Tony is older than even his father. He's bitter too, no longer sees the good in the world. They've had to relearn about one another. 

"Tony," Bruce says timidly, snapping him from his revery, "You okay there?"

"Perfect," Tony responds bringing his fork up to his lips. It's a lie, but barely. 

He isn't perfect, but he's damn near close. He has his father now, and the necessary ingredients for the ritual to bring his lover back. Perfection will come soon enough, of that he's sure. 

-

"Guys, this is Friday," Tony announces waving a hand through the air. "Friday, say Hello!"

"Hello," Friday says cheerily her voice coming through the speakers Jarvis's normally does. 

Bruce takes his glasses off, cleans them with his shirt, and returns them to his face to squint at Tony, "What about Jarvis?"

"What do you mean?" Tony asks, ask he taps away in his Stark Pad. 

Steve frowns, "What happened to him?"

"Oh," Tony exclaims. "I removed him from the house. He's been separated to work on another project!"

Neither Bruce nor Steve looks pleased by that answer, but it's all Tony can give. After all, it's not like he can tell them he removed Jarvis's Eternal Flame (and kept all the data he'd processed in his time as an AI) from the rest f his systems. They wouldn't understand what it means that his Eternal Flame is safely shielded within Tony's reactor until Loki and him convene tomorrow to give Jarvis a body. 

-

He can hear thunder outside, and through the windows he can see the golden snap of lightening. 

"Thor is here," Loki gasps. "If we continue we'll be to weak to deal with him."

Tony looks down at the empty body they've already crafted for Jarvis, feels the exhaustion that already drips from his bones. He watches as the body flickers between its Fire Giant form and it's Æsir form. 

"Maybe," he says, "But Jarvis won't be."

Then he reaches into his reactor and pulls Jarvis's Eternal Flame from it. 

Rain beats against the windows, Loki's chanting grows louder, and Tony falls to his knees and slams the flame into the body's chest. As it shoots upright, gasping for air, there's a burst of light. 

The green of Loki's seiðr, the gold Tony's and the blue-white of Jarvis's Eternal Flame all rush away from them in a surge of power that knocks against the windows and sends them crashing down. The tinkling of glass reaches Tony's ears, but his eyes are on Jarvis. Then the magic recedes, pulling back in, slamming into its three sources once more.

"Tony," two worried voices yell, "Loki?"

He can hear the beating of footsteps, the pounding of rain now coming inside through shattered windows, but most importantly, he can hear Jarvis's deep breaths, the beat of his heart. 

"I love you," he whispers. 

Jarvis smiles up at him, "I love you too!"

Then Tony presses his lips to Jarvis's and finally everything feels perfect.

"Tony," Bruce calls and he forces himself away from Jarvis, up to his feet. 

"Bruce," he slurs, "We did it."

"Did what?" Steve asks as he helps Loki stand stares at where Jarvis is peeling his naked (currently Æsir) body from the floor. 

"They restored me," Jarvis tells them and he takes great joy when they jump at the sound of his voice. 

"Jarvis," Bruce stutters, but a large clap of thunder prevents him from saying more. 

"Yes," Tony agrees, "But it seems we have more pressing matters."

"I shall deal with him," Loki declares and he takes a step away from Steve's supporting shoulder. The watch as he wobbles and Steve shakes his head, stepping to grab Loki's shoulder and steady him. 

"Deal with who?" Steve asks, but his eyes are on the rain and lightening and it's obvious he knows. "Why is he here?"

Tony's eyes glint, "The All-Father is realizing he should have killed me the first time. I will take care of this."

Tony links his fingers with Jarvis and they begin to walk off, heading towards the stairs to the roof. Steve and Bruce watch in confusion, but Loki launches himself forwards. 

"Tony, no, what about your life here?"

Tony's eyes rest on Jarvis, "I have everything I need from this life, but don't worry, Faðir. I won't allow Odin to harm me again."

"Váli," Loki whispers sounding wrecked. 

"I'll be back soon, Faðir." 

Steve and Bruce can only watch in confusion. 

-

"Thor," Tony greets as he steps out into the roof and has his clothes whipped around by wind and rain. He squeezes Jarvis's hand remembering the thunder that cracked as Narfi tore him apart. 

"Where is Loki?" Thor roars, "The All-Father has seen him working magics and bewitching you mortals. He is to return home for trial."

"No," Tony says with a small laugh. "You cannot seriously believe that is why the All-Father sent you."

"Stark," Thor warns as he ignores the others words. "Tell me where my brother is or I will find him myself. The second option will not be nearly so pleasing for either of you."

Tony feels a flash of indignant rage, smiles as it kindles the small flame of seiðr that he has left after the ritual to return Jarvis to a body. He had forgotten how anger feeds his magic. 

"Do not threaten me, frændi, that is no way to speak to your nephew."

Thor's face goes white, "Váli is dead, you are not him."

"If I am not Váli then tell me how I know the sensation of being replied apart by Narfi. Tell me how I remember you standing there, watching as Odin sentenced Narfi and I for crimes that were not our own. You are a fool Thor!"

"Tell me," Thor says and he sounds tired. "If you're truly Váli, what bearing does it have on our situation. Father still wishes for Loki to return home and be tried."

"Think Thor," Jarvis hisses. "Odin is angry at Váli, he does not wish to punish Loki for his crimes, he wishes to hurt him before Váli!"

"How do you not see it?" Tony cries, "He wants me to watch Loki be hurt, like how Loki watched Narfi kill me."

Thor takes a step forwards hand still on Mjolnir, "Why would he want that?"

The scream that rips itself from Tony's throat is pure frustration, as is the magic that leaps from him of its own accord. It latches onto all the negative memories of Odin, of how Odin has hurt him and how he has hurt Odin, and shoves them into the prince's mind forcefully. 

Thor collapses to the ground and Tony into Jarvis's arms. 

-

"I will return to Asgard," Thor says awkwardly as they stand around Tony's kitchen table. Bruce is the only one of them in civilian gear, with how tense things are. Steve had opted for suit and shield whereas Tony and Jarvis are wearing Asgardian battle regalia with Lokj and Thor. "Father will be forced from the throne and I will take over."

"I doubt things will improve much then," Jarvis snipes into Tony's ear from his position behind Tony. 

Loki has a faint smile on his face at that, but he doesn't reply directly. "Good bye Thor, I trust that we will no longer be considered criminals."

"You will not," Thor agrees, "Though you still must complete your sentence here upon Earth."

Loki's eyes flick over to his mix of mortals and gods and he smiles faintly. "That will be no hardship."

Then Thor is gone, and the remaining men are all left standing in the kitchen awkwardly. 

"I think we deserve an explanation." Bruce says suddenly. "You can start with him."

Everyone follows the line of Bruce's pointed finger to Jarvis and Tony smiles. He presses a kiss to the corner of Jarvis's mouth and gestures for everybody to sit at the table. 

"Well," he says before launching into the story.


End file.
